


Matchmaker Son

by cubhyunjae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dad Wonho, Daycare Worker Hyungwon, Fluff, Jaewoo is a matchmaker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Hoseok is late to pick up his son from daycare. Hyungwon is the one tasked to keep watch over Jaewoo. Hoseok begins to swoon when he sees Hyungwon.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Matchmaker Son

Chae Hyungwon loves his job. He truly does. He never thought he would work at a daycare, but here he was, holding Lee Jaewoo. His parent called an hour ago saying he would be late. It was now closing time and he was nowhere to be seen. 

“When is nini gon be here?” Jaewoo pouts as he clings to Hyungwon.

“I don’t know bugga. Want to have a snack?” Hyungwon asks the boy. 

“Goldfishes pease Hyungwonnie!” Jaewoo sits criss cross applesauce at his place mat on the floor. 

Hyungwon chuckles softly as he grabs the large container of goldfish crackers. Jaewoo claps his hands excitedly in a child-like fashion. Hyungwon puts the goldfish in a small bowl happily. Jaewoo leans over and gives Hyungwon a sloppy kiss on the cheek as a thank you. Jaewoo crunches on the crackers before looking up at Hyungwon. Hyungwon sets his phone up to where Jaewoo and him could watch a show. Jaewoo squeals and chooses Pocoyo. Hyungwon chuckles and grabs a pillow before letting Jaewoo use the pillow to lay his head down on. Hyungwon smiles brightly at the younger boy as he plays with Jaewoo’s hair. 

“Wakes me up when nini get here?” Jaewoo yawns as he closes his eyes. 

“Yes I will,” Hyungwon smiles at Jaewoo as the little one drifts off. 

After another hour of waiting, it’s now been three hours since closing, Jaewoo’s parent finally arrived. Tall, muscular, blonde hair with dyed blue tips, and oh god Hyungwon is swooning. 

“I’m so so sorry for being so late. We lost three people so my boss is making me pick up their workload. I feel so freaking bad,” the male rambles on. 

“No need to worry. Jaewoo is one of my favorites, if not my favorite. Jaewoo seriously is super duper cute,” Hyungwon walks over to Jaewoo before brushing his hair. 

Jaewoo opens his eyes before looking up at Hyungwon, “Hyungwonnie? Nini here?”

“Nini is here baby,” Hyungwon picks Jaewoo up and puts the boy on his hip. 

“Nini!” Jaewoo makes grabby hands at him. 

Nini, the male who Hyungwon still didn’t know the name of, grabs his son, accidentally brushing Hyungwon’s hips. The male smirks slightly when he feels the piercings on the male’s hips. 

“My name is Lee Hoseok. Chae Hyungwon correct? Jaewoo talks about you a lot. I have a proposition for you. With my work constantly asking me to work overtime, what if I paid you extra to take Jaewoo home and I’ll pick him up from your house,” Hoseok smiles before biting his lip, “Or you can let me take you on a date,” Hoseok grins. 

“A d-date? You’ve only just met me Mister Lee,” Hyungwon blushes a deep red. 

“It only takes me a few seconds to know how much you love my son. I haven’t been able to find someone so committed to making my son happy. Not even his mother loved him fully to stay,” Hoseok frowns before seeing Jaewoo with a small silver bracelet on his wrist, “Well this is new. Where did this come from pumpkin?” Hoseok asks his son. 

“Hyungwonnie made for me!” Jaewoo giggles happily. 

“He did now?” Hoseok smirks at Hyungwon who blushes deep red. 

“Nini? Hungry. Hyungwonnie hungry too!” Jaewoo pouts and looks at his dad with big bright eyes. 

“Where do you wanna go eat baby boy?” Hoseok asks Jaewoo while looking at Hyungwon causing the taller to choke on his own salvia. 

“Donalds!” Jaewoo squeals and looks at Hyungwon. 

“Would you like to join us Mister Chae?” Hoseok smiles at Hyungwon. 

“L-Let me clean up f-first,” Hyungwon picks up Jaewoo's bowl before rushing into the kitchen area. 

He quickly cleans some things up before walking to where Hoseok is. 

“Ready to go?” Hoseok asks the taller. 

Hyungwon nods before walking out of the room with the male. He quickly locks up the daycare center. “Uhm what about my car?”

“Do you have an emergency bag?” Hoseok looks at Hyungwon. 

“Yeah, why?” Hyungwon questions Hoseok blushing. 

“You're gonna stay over at my house tonight,” Hoseok smirks before taking Jaewoo to his car. 

Hyungwon blushes a deep red then gets into his trunk. He grabs his emergency stay over bag before walking to Hoseok's car. Hyungwon gets in the front passenger seat next to Hoseok. Hyungwon smiles slightly st Hoseok before looking back at Jaewoo. 

“Hyungwonnie? Sleep with Nini?” Jaewoo takes a drink from his sippy cup. 

Hyungwon chokes on his saliva once again due to one of the Lee boys. Hoseok laughs and shakes his head at Hyungwon. 

“Yes he is baby. Wanna color when we get home?” Hoseok looks at Jaewoo in the rear view mirror. 

“Yes nini!” Jaewoo giggles softly, “Hyungwonnie color too?” Jaewoo asks the tall male. 

Hyungwon fake gasps, “Is prince Jaewoo asking me, Chae Hyungwon the coloring king, if I want to color?” 

Jaewoo giggles loudly while nodding his head. 

“Of course I do!” Hyungwon tickles Jaewoo's sides slightly causing the small boy to giggle. 

“Are you gonna let Hyungwonnie color in your prince book?” Hoseok smiles brightly. 

“Of course Nini! Hyungwonnie the king! You see the pretty painting on the wall? Hyungwonnie painted it!” Jaewoo squeals happily, “A-And the picture on my wall in room! Of Totoro!” 

“You really did that?” Hoseok smiles brightly at Hyungwon. 

“Yeah. I love to draw and paint. I love drawing with Jaewoo. He's seriously my favorite person in the world. I loved my job, but I fell in love with it when Jaewoo started coming. No one really talked to him at first so I made it my job to be there for him. Now he clings to me like I'm his best friend and honestly I don't know what i would do without him in my life. He has gotten me through some tough situations without him knowing,” Hyungwon sighs softly as he grins over at Hoseok then looks back at Jaewoo. 

“I'm glad that he has you in his life. He is my everything and thank God there is someone in his life that treats him right besides me,” Hoseok smiles brightly at Hyungwon as he drives to McDonald's. 

“Nini? Wan nuggies!” Jaewoo pouts when he sees the McDonald's sign. 

“Apple slices or go-gurt?” Hoseok asks the small boy. 

“Apple slices! And chocolate milk!” Jaewoo claps and giggles. 

“What do you want prince?” Hoseok looks over at Hyungwon. 

“Chicken strips?” Hyungwon blushes lightly, “I can pay for them though.”

“Baby, I told you. I'm paying for this. Do you want the six piece or the ten piece baby?” Hoseok puts his hand on Hyungwon's thigh. 

“S-Six piece please,” Hyungwon blushes at Hoseok before looking down at his phone. He quickly picks up his phone. 

“Where the fuck are you Hyungwon?” Kihyun chuckles and shakes his head. 

“I'm so so so sorry! I had to stay over today and I'm staying at a friend's house tonight. I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you Kihyun,” Hyungwon blushes. 

“OH MY GOD YOU'RE GONNA GET THAT D-” Kihyun gets shut off by Hyungwon hanging up. 

Hoseok chuckles as he pulls into the parking lot. Hoseok turns the car off. Jaewoo giggles as Hoseok unbuckles his car seat then lets the smaller boy jump out of the car. Hyungwon went to open his door then squeaks when his door is opened by Hoseok. Hyungwon blushes a deep red as Hoseok holds his hand out. Hyungwon takes his hand before stepping out of the car. Jaewoo makes grabby hands at Hyungwon happily. Hyungwon picks Jaewoo up grinning. Jaewoo places a sloppy kiss onto Hyungwon's cheek. 

“My babies are so cute,” Hoseok chuckles softly. 

“Hoseok. We aren't dating!” Hyungwon blushes deeply. 

“Not yet baby,” Hoseok kisses Hyungwon's cheek. 

“You Lee boys are gonna be the death of me,” Hyungwon shakes his head as he walks inside the house with Jaewoo on his hip. 

“Nini? Go play?” Jaewoo asks as he points to the play area. 

“Take Hyungwonnie with you,” Hoseok smiles, “Do you like chocolate Hyungwon?”

“Yes I do,” Hyungwon smiles before beginning to walk off with Jaewoo. 

“Hyungwonnie? You like Nini?” Jaewoo asks Hyungwon. 

“I think I would if I talked to him more and got to know him,” Hyungwon smiles at Jaewoo. 

“Hopes so. Nini like you lots. Show him lots of pictures of you. Tell him 'bout you every day!” Jaewoo smiles brightly. 

Hyungwon looks at Jaewoo shocked. This boy is three years old and is already trying to play matchmaker? Hyungwon helps Jaewoo take his shoes off. He sets them at the table smiling as Jaewoo runs into the playplace. Hyungwon watches the smaller in admiration as he waves at Hyungwon from the top of the play area. Hoseok soon sets a tray of food on the table Hyungwon is sitting at. 

“Thank you for the food,” Hyungwon smiles brightly at Hoseok. 

“No, thank you. Without you, I don't think Jaewoo would know what parental love feels like. You truly are like a second parent to him. I can't thank you enough,” Hoseok smiles back at Hyungwon. 

At that moment, a cry rang through the area. A cry recognizable to both Hoseok and Hyungwon. Jaewoo. Hyungwon slips his shoes off then bolts inside the play area. 

“Jaewoo baby! Where are you?” Hyungwon calls out as he crawls through the tunnel. 

“Spaceship,” Jaewoo chokes out through a sob. 

Hyungwon quickly crawls into the spaceship. He pulls the young boy into his lap and holds him. “What happened baby?” 

“Hurt leg,” Jaewoo pulls his pant leg up to show a bright red abrasion on his leg. 

“Let's go slide down baby. Nini has dinner,” Hyungwon smiles at Jaewoo. 

Jaewoo nods before crawling to the slides. Hyungwon sits on the slide then puts the smaller on his lap. Hyungwon slides down while holding onto Jaewoo tightly. Jaewoo giggles and snuggles into Hyungwon. Hyungwon grins as they get to the bottom of the slide. Jaewoo stands up then waits for Hyungwon. Hyungwon gets up then takes Jaewoo to the table. Jaewoo sits down next to Hyungwon happily. 

“Are you okay prince?” Hoseok asks Jaewoo. 

“Yes Nini. Hyungwonnie help me. I okay now,” Jaewoo smiles at Hoseok. 

“Promise me you're okay?” Hoseok hands Jaewoo his happy meal. 

“I pomise!” Jaewoo snuggles Hyungwon before handing him his ranch cup, “Open pease Hyungwonnie?” Jaewoo smiles at Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon opens the ranch cup before setting it in front of Jaewoo. Jaewoo dips his nugget into the ranch happily. Hoseok puts Hyungwon's food in front of him with a chocolate shake smiling. 

“Hoseok! You didn't have to!” Hyungwon blushes and grins. 

“Not having to and wanting to are two different things, my baby,” Hoseok smirks at Hyungwon before stealing one of Hyungwon's fries. 

Hyungwon gasps before taking one of Hoseok's and smirking at him. Hoseok chuckles and begins to eat his food. Jaewoo looks up at Hyungwon before poking his cheek. Hyungwon leans down for Jaewoo to kiss his cheek. 

“My son is stealing my man,” Hoseok chuckles as he holds Hyungwon's hand. 

Hyungwon giggles happily as he blushes a deep red. He quickly begins to eat while making small talk with Hoseok and Jaewoo. The three males continued to eat and play around for another hour before Hoseok decides it's time to go home. The oldest was thankful that it was Friday so he could spend more time with Hyungwon and Jaewoo. 

“Ready my babies?” Hoseok asks the two. 

“Ready Nini,” Jaewoo giggles with his little shoes on. 

“I'm ready,” Hyungwon smiles as he fixes his outfit. 

“Lets go my babies,” Hoseok grins at the both. 

Jaewoo grips the plastic car in his left hand and Hyungwon's left hand in his right. Hyungwon buckles Jaewoo into his car seat once they are finally at the car. Hyungwon kisses Jaewoo's forehead before closing his door. Hyungwon walks to the passenger side before blushing a deep red seeing Hoseok there opening his door. Hyungwon gets in the car and grins. Hoseok leans over and kisses Hyungwon's cheek. 

“You're beautiful Hyungwon,” Hoseok whispers to him before kissing his nose. 

Hyungwon blushes before leaning up and kissing the corner of Hoseok's lips. “You're gorgeous Hoseok.” 

Hoseok's cheeks began to turn a light shade of red. He shyly shuts Hyungwon's door before walking over to his side. Hoseok gets into the car then starts it. He turns the radio on then hums to the song on the radio. It was an American song that Hoseok had only heard a couple times. Jaewoo started to sing the incorrect lyrics to the song giggling. Hyungwon hums to the song while moving his head to the music giggling. Hyungwon and Hoseok shyly hold hands across the center console of Hoseok's car. Jaewoo giggles happily seeing the two males. Hoseok smiles while driving towards his house. 

“Hoseok?” Hyungwon asks him blushing. 

“Yes my baby?” Hoseok asks Hyungwon smiling. 

“Promise me that I'm not interfering with anything,” Hyungwon looks at Hoseok. 

“I promise you baby. I don't have anyone in my life except Jaewoo and you. I have two friends, but I promise that you are the only one in my life that I want like this,” Hoseok whispers to Hyungwon and kisses the back of his hand. 

“I know we literally just met, but I love Jaewoo so much. He's honestly the cutest little boy in the whole world. I want to be in his life no matter what happens between us,” Hyungwon smiles at Hoseok. 

The two continue with mindless chatter until they arrive at the Lee household. Hoseok turns the car off as Hyungwon unbuckles himself. He gets out of the car then grabs his bag. Hoseok opens Jaewoo's door smiling. Jaewoo yawns and closes his eyes as Hoseok picks him up. Hyungwon pouts when Hoseok can't hold his hand. 

“I'll cuddle you when we go to bed baby,” Hoseok chuckles softly. 

“If I must wait that long then I will,” Hyungwon giggles as they walk to the front door. 

“We will make you a key tomorrow,” Hoseok looks at Hyungwon, Jaewoo half asleep in his arms. 

Hyungwon blushes and nods his head as Hoseok opens the front door. Hoseok sets Jaewoo down on the floor. Jaewoo yawns softly then lies on the couch. Hoseok grabs some pajamas for Jaewoo then walks to the couch. 

“Jaewoo baby. Pajama time,” Hoseok smiles at Jaewoo. 

Jaewoo stands up and takes his shirt off. Jaewoo puts on a Batman shirt then takes his pants off. He puts on some black shorts and yawns again. Hoseok smiles and grabs Jaewoo's clothes. 

“Come on baby. Nini is gonna tuck you in,” Hoseok smiles at Jaewoo which causes Jaewoo to whine. 

“Wan appa tuck me in!” Jaewoo whines loudly which shocks Hoseok. 

“You haven't called me appa in ages,” Hoseok looks at Jaewoo shocked. 

“Not you Nini! Appa!” Jaewoo whines more as he clings to Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon looks at Jaewoo shocked. Did he just call Hyungwon his dad? Hoseok tears up happily hearing Jaewoo. Hyungwon picks up Jaewoo smiling. 

“Appa's got you baby,” Hyungwon picks Jaewoo up. 

“I'll show you where his room is,” Hoseok smiles at Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon smiles as he hold the half asleep boy in his arms. 

“Appa?” Jaewoo mumbles as he buries his head in Hyungwon's chest. 

“Yes baby?” Hyungwon asks the half asleep boy. 

“I love you Appa,” Jaewoo murmurs as he falls asleep. 

“I love you too baby,” Hyungwon smiles at Jaewoo. 

Hoseok smiles brightly as he opens Jaewoo's door. Hyungwon walks to Jaewoo's bed and lays him in the bed. He tucks the small boy into his bed. He tucks the small boy into his bed with his blue blanket that Hyungwon had bought him. Hyungwon kisses Jaewoo's forehead then stands up. Hoseok kisses Jaewoo's forehead before taking Hyungwon to his room. 

“The bathroom is available for you to use to change baby,” Hoseok smiles brightly. 

Hyungwon smiles and walks to the bathroom. He closes the door before stripping his clothes off. Hyungwon looks at himself in the mirror and blushes. His overnight bags were used when he spent the night at his best friend Kihyun's house. Which means he has a crop top and joggers that hung low on his hips. Hyungwon blushes before slipping the clothes on. He brushes his teeth quickly before exiting the bathroom. Hyungwon gasps slightly as he looks at Hoseok. The older male was shirtless. Hyungwon was drooling slightly causing Hoseok to chuckle. 

“Come here baby,” Hoseok smirks at Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon blushes and shyly walks towards Hoseok. Hoseok puts his hands on Hyungwon's waist. He slowly rubs the piercings in Hyungwon's hips eliciting a small moan from the male. Hoseok chuckles softly as he looks at Hyungwon. 

“You're so fucking beautiful,” Hoseok whispers to Hyungwon. 

“You're embarrassing me Hoseok,” Hyungwon blushes deeply. 

“All the more reason to keep doing it. You've got such a beautiful blush baby. The way your cheeks dust red. Its beautiful. Just like you baby,” Hoseok kisses Hyungwon's neck gently. 

“H-Hoseok. As attractive as you are, I want to wait please,” Hyungwon looks up at Hoseok blushing deeply. 

“Anything you want baby,” Hoseok smiles at Hyungwon before leading him to his bed. 

Hyungwon lays down in Hoseok's bed before looking over at the older male. Hoseok chuckles softly before laying on the bed next to him. 

“Your crop top is killing me baby,” Hoseok ghosts his fingers over Hyungwon's stomach. 

“Your bare chest is killing me,” Hyungwon snuggles into Hoseok before closing his eyes. 

“Sleep my love. We have a lot to discuss in the morning,” Hoseok chuckles softly. 

“Kiss me?” Hyungwon looks over at Hoseok blushing. 

“How could I refuse?” Hoseok leans over before pressing his lips against Hyungwon's. 

Hyungwon blushes deeply as he kisses Hoseok back shyly. Hoseok smiles against the kiss before pulling away gently. 

“Goodnight Hoseok,” Hyungwon whispers, half awake. 

“Goodnight my baby,” Hoseok whispers back as he closes his eyes falling asleep. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ The Next Morning ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hoseok wakes up smiling brightly. He looks at the other side of the bed before noticing that Hyungwon was gone. Hoseok runs downstairs to where he hears music being blasted. Hyungwon shook his hips while Jaewoo was sitting on the counter. 

“Break up with your girlfriend, cause I'm bored,” Hyungwon sings while putting pancake batter on Jaewoo's nose. 

Jaewoo giggles and puts pancake batter on Hyungwon's cheek, “Appa dirty!” 

“Prince Jaewoo is dirty too,” Hyungwon sticks his tongue out at Jaewoo. 

Hoseok stands and watches the two interact. Jaewoo picked the perfect husband and father, and he couldn't be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it!!


End file.
